The Beautiful One
by Wonderlandian26
Summary: When Merlin saves a strange girl from bandits he learns about her dark secrets and her wild magic. He is drawn to her, but can she put her past aside and learn to live a simple life when her whole world has revolved around revenge? Now she has access to take down the one she has been searching for, but is love powerful enough to stop her?


Burning cottages illuminated the dark night as Merlin rushed down the main street of the village. He was being careful not to step on the multiple villagers that lay strewn across the street knocked out, wounded, or dead. The bandits began their raid only half an hour ago and the damage was already massive. Strangely, nothing had been looted just burned. They were clearly looking for something.

"Leon! Back around the side! You there! Get more buckets!" Arthur shouted to the men. His knights were doing their best to beat back the bandits and the flames.

Merlin crouched behind a cart of hay when he heard footsteps rushing towards him. A blur of a girl whisked by the cart. Two bandits pursued her.

"STOP! Thief! It's her!" one bandit shouted racing ahead.

"Femarisima" Merlin whispered under his breath his eyes glowing yellow. As the magic escaped from his fingers the slower bandit fell backwards.

Merlin let out a tiny snicker and raced after the second one, but when he turned the corner they had disappeared. He was about to turn back to the main road when the girl ran smack into him. The force from ramming head into Merlin pushed the air out her lungs making it hard to regain herself. She looked back to see the bandit close behind her. He was so close Merlin could see his scarred face, one horrible pale thin line stretched across each cheek as he smiled when he saw her. She struggled to pass Merlin and continue her escape.

"I can get you out of here." He whispered to her. She jerked her head up to meet his, her blue eyes glowing with fear and excitement from the chase. Merlin could sense her fear, her heart was racing.

"Who are you?" Merlin tried to respond but a rush of adrenaline made his voice catch in his throat. He tried to push the girl out of the way, but she turned around in time just in to stop him from taking the blow. The bandit's sword came down hard across her arm and slid down her side slicing through her shirt. The hilt pushed deep into her hip. She gasped at the pain and her eyes grew wide before her tense body relaxed. The weight of her pulled Merlin down to the ground with her as she fell. The bandit raised his sword over his head his scarred face smiling from ear to ear, he was ready to make a fatal blow when Merlin's eyes flashed yellow and the bandit flew backwards.

Merlin let out a sigh and rested his head on the ground for a second before gently lifting up the girl off his chest. Her blood was starting to run down her pant leg. Merlin scooped her up in her arms and hurried toward the tower.

"Gaius!" Merlin shouted clearing off the table and setting the girl across it. The wounds weren't deep, but the gash was long and awkward. It started at the top of her forearm and ran down her rib cage across her navel. Gaius wasn't there. He was probably in the great hall treating other victims of the raid. Something told Merlin he shouldn't bring her down there because the bandits had been looking for her.

Merlin paced a bit thinking, he had only ever dressed the wounds of knights…men. He was going to have to remove her shirt to clean the wounds. He continued his journey back and forth across the floor trying to find any way around it; maybe he could go find Gwen to help. She gave out a soft moan. Merlin moved closer, and he put his hand on her forehead. There wasn't much of her shirt left, its light grey color now rust red with a mix of fresh and dried blood.

"I am so sorry." Merlin murmured to her as he grabbed a knife. He squished his face in an awkward manner as he cut away the rest of her shirt a piece at a time, pulling the rag away from the wound where it had stuck. She gave another pained inhale of breath as the last piece pulled away.

Merlin dipped a cloth into a large bowl of water and started gently cleaning her arm. He was doing as best he could to be respectful considering a half-naked young woman was lying across the table. She was beautiful. Her jet black hair fell in soft wisps around her face. He already knew of her marked blue eyes, though they were closed now. Her skin was smooth and tanned from the sun. She couldn't have been much older than he was. She was wearing trousers, which although wasn't completely unnatural must have meant she was a traveler. She also had a belt with a sheathed dagger resting low on her hip. He removed the belt and continued to clean her wounds. When he had finished her arm he moved to her side. Her arm and taken the hardest hit and it didn't look like her side would need to be stitched up, which he was very glad of. Cleaning wounds was one thing, but having to sew them up was another. The slash was at an angle and as Merlin dragged the cloth across her navel she gasped awake and grabbed his hand.

"Who are you, where am I?" She sat up with a jerk.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered. Merlin stood up and covered his eyes with his hand and held out one of his old shirts that he had planned on putting her in after he had bandaged her. She grabbed it quickly from him and covered her front.

"Who are you?" she asked again, less panicked than the first time.

With his hands still over his eyes he answered: "Merlin. My name is Merlin."

"Not your name, who you are."

"Just- just a servant." She relaxed a bit.

"Ok. It's okay you don't have to cover your eyes now." Merlin slowly pulled his hand away. She had a weak smile on her face.

"Thank you Merlin. Please, I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I could still use your help." She held up the bandages lying next to her, then struggled to push off the table and swing her legs across the side. Merlin leaned down and held out his arm. She covered herself as best she could with his shirt and wrapped her good arm around his shoulder so he could lift her up.

She was leaning against the table but at least she was standing, making it easier for her to be bandaged. Her eyes watered a bit around the edges when Merlin started the wrap around her hip. It had had been badly bruised by the hilt of the sword and the clean cloth was pressing tightly around her tiny waist.

He was so focused on wrapping her that when he stopped right underneath her breast his large and awkward hands accidently brushed against her. He stopped immediately, embarrassed and shocked. She had closed her eyes and was obviously doing her best to block out the pain of the wrap. So he continued to tie another bandage around her arm. The cut wasn't bleeding as badly anymore. When he was finally finished she let out a sigh as if she had been holding her breath the whole time. She opened her eyes again and pulled his shirt back to rest against her front. She tried fruitlessly for a moment to move her damaged arm in any way that would be useful, but it failed her miserably. She looked up at him, her bright blue eyes meeting his. Then she spun around so her beautiful back faced him. She handed him the shirt and used her good hand to pull up her bad arm as far as it would go. Merlin carefully lowered the large shirt over her head. The second it hit her hips her knees buckled and without thinking Merlin stepped out and grabbed around her waist to prevent her from falling. She yelled in pain when his hands had grabbed her waist.

"I am so sorry! I didn't want you to fall!" But she didn't say anything. Her eyes had closed and even her tan skin seemed pale now.

He scooped her up and carried her to his room and gently laid her on the bed, then slid down the side to lean against it. He was so exhausted he closed his eyes. After a few moments he turned back to face her. She was asleep and her breath was short. She had lost a lot of blood and he was no physician, the wounds could be infected and she might not last the night. He didn't even know what her name was. Merlin crawled over to the pile of laundry on the floor and made a make shift bed out of it. The floor was cold, but the events of the night had worn him out. He hoped Gaius would come back soon.

Just before dawn Merlin woke with a startle, he had forgotten that he was sleeping on the floor. He turned quickly to the bed to see the girl sleeping, her breath still too short to be certain she would survive. Merlin left the room and looked around for Gaius, but there was no evidence that he returned.

Merlin pushed the door into the Grand Hallway. The council was standing around what looked like a bandit surrounded by guards. Arthur was standing in front. He had dressed himself already, by some miracle.

"And what have you to say for yourself? For the damage you caused and the lives you took?"

The bandit was silent. He was a giant by any standards. His muscles had not been worn by his age. Grey hairs streaked through his jet black hair and crow's feet gave away any image of youth his stature provided. He had a jagged scar that dragged across his eye and down his cheek. His skin was tanned and rough from living a bandit's life on the move and in the sun. He had a square jaw that stuck out in anger.

"I asked you once, why have you come here? Why have you destroyed so much? Speak!" At this second command from Arthur one of the guards gave the bandit an encouraging kick.

"I have come looking for something that was stolen from me." His voice was hushed but deep enough that Merlin could hear him. The general council all let out a hearty laugh.

"Funny, as you are a bandit and surely have stolen your fair bit. Why should we have any pity for you?"

"It was an item of great value, both sentimental and otherwise."

"What was this item you have destroyed so much for? It was obviously worth risking your life for." The bandit said nothing but a sinister smirk slinked across his face.

"Lock him in the dungeon until he is ready to talk!" The guards dragged out the bandit. It took three of them to get him to move. Merlin tried to sneak out to find Gaius before Arthur found him. He knew that his missing this morning's duties meant a day full of polishing armor and mucking out horse stalls, all of which wouldn't help the girl hidden away.

"Merlin?" He had just slipped out of the door when another thunderous "MERLIN!" echoed after him.

Arthur was in no mood to play "chase Merlin" today. Too much needed to be done, the villagers whose houses had been destroyed needed places to stay, more lumber needed to be cut, and hay prepped. Arthur headed straight for Merlin's tower. He threw open the wooden door.

"MERLIN! You'd better get your scrawny little half-witted good for nothing ..." he noticed Merlin's door cracked open a bit and a body lying in the bed. He shook his head in disgust. "Merlin! I can't believe you! What? Did you spend last night in the tavern?" He walked up the stairs and pushed the door open. Merlin didn't move. Arthur got closer slightly concerned now that Merlin hadn't stirred. He approached the bed. A young and beautiful woman laid there on a blood stained blanket.

Arthur was so taken aback at the sight he backed up and tripped over a pile of Merlin's clothes. His chainmail banged loudly banged against the stone floor as he fell. The girl sat straight up at the sound pulling the covers off of her and struggling to stand. Merlin's large shirt was hanging off her shoulder.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted. "Merlin! You rat!" Arthur's eyes shot to the bloodied blanket that had fallen to the floor.

"How could you?!" Arthur continued to shout at Merlin who as obviously not there. The girl started toward him, but her second step was interrupted by her weakness. She sank to her knees.

"Please, it is not what it seems here." Arthur stood and walked toward her. She was leaning against the bed now. Arthur reached out and pulled her chin up so his eyes could meet hers.

Arthur's vision blurred and when he could see again he was standing in a small cottage. Smoked billowed around him and the crackling from burning wood filled the air. He heard shouting from the next room over and he walked toward it.

"You will tell me where it is or another one of you will die!" Arthur quickly ducked behind the linen curtain separating the rooms so he could better assess the situation. Two bodies lie still on the floor, a young boy and an older woman. Sword wounds the obvious cause of their deaths. An older man backed against a wall sheltering a young girl as a large man towered over them.

"You will yield it to me, or you will die."

"You will never take it! As long as there is life left in me!" The old man shouted pulling out a dazzling dagger. Its hilt shown bright gold and a large red ruby reflected the flames of the fire.

The old man lunged at the brute leaving the girl unprotected. He slashed the face of the man from his eyebrow right across his cheek. Blood streamed into the brute's eyes and he let out a long and loud howl. The old man was so taken aback by his own violence he faltered for a moment, but that was long enough. The brute with his large bear-like hands swung hard and knocked the old man back against the wall. The bloodied dagger flew from his hands.

The girl was quick to react and did her best to reach for it, but the man was faster and smacked her fast out of the way. He grabbed the dagger and raised it up to the light, a sinister smile crossed his battered face as he watched the hilt shine with an unnatural brightness. In that moment the old man jumped on the man's back bringing his arm across his throat. The larger man reacted reaching for the arm that was strangling him. Arthur, sick of just sitting by and watching, rose and started toward the struggle, but an invisible force stopped him from entering the room. It pushed him back. No one seemed to notice his struggle against the invisible wall.

"HEY!" He shouted pounding on it, but no one reacted. The man continued his struggle against the old man's attack, the dagger still tight in his fist. Then the dagger, as if it had a life of its own, lifted the brute's hand and struck the old man quickly in the side of the neck inflicting a fatal blow. He fell to the floor.

"NO! HEY! Stop!" Arthur continued to struggle against the force. The man ignored him. He cleaned the bloody blade against his pants and held it up again.

"So it is true." He stared at the blade in awe. Then the man turned back to the girl who was just starting to come to.

"_No_!" Her scream pierced through the invisible wall so loudly that Arthur had to cover his ears. She threw herself on top of the old man's body. Arthur could only assume it was her father, as well as her mother and brother dead around her. Her grief was so powerful that her emotions seemed to pulse through the air creating a heavy pressure against Arthur's chest. The man felt it too.

"Oh, you're special aren't you? And beautiful..." The man said as he turned back toward her. He leaned in close pulling her chin up so his eyes met hers.

Arthur rocked back and fell against the floor in Merlin's room. His head and heart were pounding. He finally shook it off and stood quickly pulling out his sword looking for the girl. She had crawled to a corner of the room and was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her stomach as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Her breath was fast and short. He lowered his sword slightly.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded

"Please, don't blame Merlin, he has only been kind to me he doesn't know anything. He has not taken advantage of me, if anything it has been the opposite." She looked up at him through the long stands of black hair that veiled her face. Her bright blue eyes made Arthur lower his sword. He could see the shoty bandage job that was wrapped around her arm. She was tan, but her face looked pale and her cheeks were flushed probably from fever.

"How did you do that? What was that?"

The front door opened. "I've found Gaius!" Merlin shouted and he pulled the door to his room opened. Arthur put his sword away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Merlin asked Arthur

"I could ask you the same thing! Who is this Merlin? Why have you been hiding her here?"

"She was hurt. I was just helping her." Merlin started to walk toward her and leaned beside her.

"She must explain herself." Arthur insisted.

Gaius then stepped in and looked down at the girl, she was clearly unconscious.

"I don't know how she will do that, or anything now. She will answer your questions when she has woken up. If she does." Merlin pulled her out of the corner and lifted her back to the bed.

"I tried to bandage her last night; her arm and side all the way down to her navel have been slashed badly." Gaius and Arthur both looked at each other then back to Merlin.

"What?" he asked

"Go get Gwen." Gaius insisted

"But I-"

"Just do it."

Merlin glared at Gaius then pushed past him as he left.

"You may go too, sire, she can't tell you anything now."

"Gaius, I- she- I think she is a sorcerer." Gaius looked serious.

"What do you mean sire? What gave you that impression? Surely if she had magic she would have used it to save herself. She is half an inch from death."

"I- when I touched her I was taken someplace else, into her mind I think, into a memory." Gaius looked at her questioningly then turned quickly and walked out of the room without saying anything. Arthur followed.

"What is it Gaius? What does it mean? Is she dangerous?"

"I don't think so sire, I just need to find one thing- yes, here it is. It is almost impossible though."

"What then?" Arthur insisted

"Wild magic, sire."

"Wild magic? I've never heard of it."

"It is very ancient, dating even before the old religion. It was the start of magic. It cannot be completely controlled and it can be very powerful, but not particularly dangerous as those who possess it can rarely wield it. Those who possess wild magic are often disadvantaged by it. It is raw and deals almost wholly with emotions." Arthur remembered her cry of agony that had ripped through the air hitting him directly in the heart so hard he could feel her anguish.

"She is no threat to us then?"

"I can't see how she would be, especially now. I don't know what she has done to get herself in this situation, and I don't even know if she will survive the night. Please, I should work on something for her fever. When Gwen gets here I will have her change the bandages. You can question her all you like when she is conscious." Arthur turned back to look at her. He remembered the fear she felt when the man reached for her chin. He remembered he had done the exact same action right before he was taken into her memory.

"I see, send Merlin for me when she is awake."

Arthur had to be sure, it had been bothering him the second he saw the man in the girl's memory. He looked remarkably like the bandit had just locked away in his dungeon.

"Leave us!" Arthur ordered the guards and he clicked the key into the lock of the cell.

"But sire, he is very ... large." the guard tried to protest.

"Do as I say! Do not make me ask you again, or it will be you locked in a cell."

The guard reluctantly left his side.

The bandit sat on the stone floor. He did not stand when Arthur entered.

"Tell me what you came here for. Answer quickly and truthfully and you may be shown mercy."

The bandit laughed.

"In days you will be freeing me, begging me to help."

"Why do you say that when we could easily have you executed tomorrow?" Arthur hadn't brought his sword in with him. He wasn't going to risk being overpowered.

"There is someone here who has stolen something from me."

"Yes, you've said that before. I'm going to need more than that if you are to see another day."

"As you wish."

"Merlin, she needs her rest. I'm sure Arthur is looking for you."

"No, I will not leave her again."

"Merlin, why are you acting this way?"

"I don't know Gaius, but for some reason I am drawn to her."

"Merlin, there is something you need to know."

"She has magic."

"Yes, Merlin-but it is not the same as yours. You must be very careful. It is a very powerful and unpredictable magic. It is wild magic Merlin, and it cannot be trusted. She cannot control it as you can yours. It doesn't work that way."

"She can't hurt me. She can barely stand."

"Just please be careful Merlin."

Gaius closed the door leaving Merlin sitting on a chair next to her.

When Merlin's eyes opened he was in a thick forest. Merlin was used to strange things happening to him, so he wasn't so scared at the rapid change in location. He stood up and brushed leaves off his back. He could see a small camp laid out in a clearing not too far away. There were a few tents and a campfire surrounded by bandits. Merlin crouched down when he heard a twig snap.

He wasn't alone. Several paces to his left a small figure hid behind a tree. It was dark and he could not make out the figure's face. An arrow shot out from behind the tree hitting the watchmen, taking him down silently. The figure moved closer to the camp being careful not to draw attention. More arrows fired and the two bandits sitting next to the camp fire fell. Merlin stayed low but moved closer. He could sense the bubble of magic surrounding him keeping him from interfering. The figure came out of the woods and pulled the arrows out of the two men on the ground. Merlin could now tell it was the same girl who he had saved.

"It's a memory." He whispered to himself. To his surprise the girl sprang up and spun around to face him, but she looked right through him. She took out a small sword and entered the tent. Merlin quickly followed being careful not to make too much noise, she couldn't see him but he thought she might be able to sense him. He walked to the other side of the tent and peered in.

A large man lie on the floor asleep. She pointed her sword at his throat.

"Where is he?" She demanded, kicking the man. The man startled awake scooting back way from her drawn sword.

"Who are you?" He yelled back scrambling for his sword, she was quicker and kicked it far out of his reach.

"You will answer my question. Where is the man with 6 swords?"

"I don't know who you mean." She swiped the blade expertly across his face leaving a small red line in its place. He gasped then reached up and touched the wound.

"He carries 6 swords, one of which is very powerful the other 5 are only there to distract an attacker." The bandit let out a low chuckle.

"Tell me!" Before he could see it, the blade cut the other side of his face leaving two parallel lines across it.

"Here I am beautiful one." She spun around. The large bandit from the raid stood towering over her. Two swords crossed his back, two more sat on his hips, he had a dagger strap on his ankle and a beautiful dagger in his hands.

"I am ready for you now." Merlin could feel a swell of anger and passion rise from her, the power of the emotion flooding the tent. It made the smaller bleeding man grab at his heart as the pressure weighed on him. Merlin's own heart pounded heavily and hot blood surged through his veins begging for him to run as fast as he could. It took all of his power just to stay still.

"hahaha! Beautiful one! I remember you." His laugh was a loud booming belly laugh. He didn't seem so effected by the surge.

"You killed my family, and took the dagger my father made. I have been looking for you for a very long time. Now I am here to kill you." Her bright blue eyes blazed wild and she lunged forward her quick blade expertly swiping at him.

He was large, but skilled and moved swiftly out of her way and unsheathed another larger blade from the holstered pair on his back. Merlin's vision began to blur, his heart was so quick. The large man seemed unaffected by her pulsing emotion. He swung the sword straight at her. Merlin closed his eyes in preparation for the blow, but she ducked in the last second and struck back all in one move. The bandit let out a wild cry as the blade sliced his side. He recovered as she circled him looking for another weak spot. She charged aiming straight for his heart, but his hand with the shining dagger came down hard sinking into her stomach.

"NO!" Merlin yelled.

Instantly he sat awake, the girl in his bed mimicking his scream. He rushed to her. Her eyes still closed and her brow covered in a cold sweat.

He shook her gently and her eyes opened. She sat up like a shot and wrapped her hands around him pulling him close to her. Her fear pounded on his chest making his eyes water.

"I'm so sorry!" She let him go and backed away. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She drew back the aura of emotion.

Merlin stayed still then asked"Was that real?" She glared at him.

"What did you see?"

"You, in the forest against that bandit from the village." Her hand shot to her stomach and she looked up to meet him.

"Yes." she breathed softly.

"What is your name?" he asked. She let a small smile cross her face.

"I haven't told that to anyone, not in a long time. Not my real name at least. Mostly I tell people my name is Juliet, but that's not true."

_Emeris_ rolled across Merlin's mind

"My real name is Amarah."

"Amarah" Merlin repeated. "It's beautiful."

"It means eternally beautiful." Merlin looked awkwardly at his hands.

"You are beautiful." he spoke softly.

"You are so kind to me, and you don't even know who I am." She reached for his hand laying hers gently on his. A warm energy passed over him clearing away the coldness and fear he had absorbed earlier.

"I haven't been honest with anyone in a very very long time." She pulled her hand back.

"You have magic." Merlin couldn't stop the words from escaping his lips. He immediately regretted it. She looked amused.

"No Merlin, you have magic. Magic you can fully control, that you can use. I have a curse. Dragging anyone who gets near me into a darkness. I am alone."

"You are not alone now." He didn't try to deny his magic. She was there when he had used it against the bandits. He was not sure why Gaius was so worried about her. Besides feeling fear or anxiety when she felt it, what could she do?

"People don't understand my magic. I have to hide it as best I can from almost everyone. It is very hard and unfortunately you have only seen me in situations where fear just pours out of me." She reached for his hand again and another comforting wave passed over him. Her hand on top of his was cold though. He had only now realized how pale she still looked. Goose skin ran across her arms.

"You're cold." He said. "Here, have this blanket too." He reached for his blanket and pulled it up around her.

"What will you have?" she asked trying to stop him.

"I will be fine."

"You will not, it is freezing, look." She breathed out and her breath turned the air white. "We will share it."Merlin looked nervous.

"Really I'm fine." He moved to stand, but she squeezed his hand tighter.

"It's okay; you will not take advantage of me. I know this. It is cold, it will be warmer together."

Merlin's heart gave a hearty thud and his palms instantly started to sweat. He had ridden on a dragon's back, faced unspeakable peril and even death, but Merlin had never felt this nervous before. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he felt he couldn't tell her no again. She moved over creating a space for him on the small bed. She was so small there was enough room for him if they slept back to back. He sat on the bed for another moment trying to think of any way to get out of this. She leaned over and pulled on his hand bringing it to her heart. The action made him twist and lean in close to her, his front to her back pressing together closely. Her breath was getting deep and slow. He curled beside her and laid his head next to hers. Her calm breathing slowed his. His chest pressed next to her back and their legs curling together, their body heat mingling and together breaking through the bitter cold. He shut his eyes and drifted off.

"What are you going to do about the bandit in the dungeon?" Morgana asked as she sipped her wine. The table had been set with a nice dinner that Arthur was mostly ignoring.

"I don't know." He was staring at his plate.

"Come, what's the matter? You've caught him and the village is being rebuilt. Today they made excellent progress. Uther will be so proud when he returns from the feast of kings!"

"What? No, that's not it. I am concerned about what brought the bandits here."

"Thought they said they were looking for something that was stolen?"

"Partly, but they were less looking for what was stolen verses who had taken it."

"A thief I would assume?"

"Right, and a great one if you were going to steal from the king of thieves himself."

"You are worried this thief will strike at Camelot?"

"I fear they are closer than you could imagine."

Morgana pulled her cup close and took a long draw.

That night Morgana drew on her dark green hood and rode out from the castle into the forest. When she reached her familiar clearing a figure stepped forth from the shadows.

"Sister, I got your message to meet you here so suddenly. What is wrong?"

"Nothing sister, just an opportunity has come to my attention."

"Ah, I see. What do you know?"

"Uther is at the feast of kings. He has left Arthur in charge. Arthur is weak and ignorant without his guidance. A great thief is roaming free in Camelot. Arthur fears they will strike. I think they should."

"And what would this thief take?"

"His ring."

"The royal seal?"

"Yes, do you know how much chaos we could cause with that ring? We could forge commands to war! Every kingdom that surrounds Camelot would be threatened and forced to attack! Even if they did discover it was a forgery it would be too late, the crowds of warriors will weaken Camelot to a breaking point."

"And you can get this ring?"

"It will be difficult, but with this thief to put all of the suspicion on I don't think it will be so much of a problem."Morgause smiled at Morgana.

"Then let us see what damage we can do sister."

When morning broke Merlin stretched his arms and legs out. It took him a moment to realize he didn't hit anything as he did.

"Amarah?" He sat up, but she was nowhere. He heard voices from the main room and opened the door.

"This is wonderful! How did you get it to come out like this?" Gaius was spooning large globs of porridge into his mouth. A musical laugh filled the room. Amarah had a pot and was spooning some of the breakfast into another bowl.

"Merlin! You're awake!" The room was warm and full of light. She smiled and her eyes lit up when she saw him. Merlin couldn't help but match it.

"Please sit down."

"Please do not! We are having a wonderful time! I could eat that whole pot myself!" Merlin and Amarah laughed together.

"It must be good. Gaius never eats anything I make like that."

"On occasion, I am surprised he isn't trying to poison me!" They laughed again.

"When you are poor you eat a lot of porridge, so it makes you get creative. Hey! You think that is why they call it porridge? Hm? It is for the poor?" Her happiness was infections. It was the best breakfast Merlin had ever had, even if it was only porridge. He could eat it every day and be happy as long as she was there.

"What shall we do today?" She asked clearing away the plates for them.

"You don't have to do that." Merlin spoke up trying to help her clean.

"Sh. You have done so much for me as is. I want to do more. You didn't have to help me." She paused a moment. "You have no reason to trust me." She met Merlin's gaze with seriousness. He didn't mean to stare, but she was so beautiful.

"You seem much better today." Gaius said pulling Merlin away. He touched his palm to her forehead. "No fever. But you shouldn't go gallivanting around. Those sword wounds will still be sore."

"I'm not bleeding anymore Gaius. Come on! I can't stay inside anymore. I've not been inside the same house this long since I was 14."

"I can-"

"You will go wait on Arthur as you have been away from him for days. He is probably looking for other servants by now, you will be lucky to have a job! You may come with me into town, my dear. I need to buy a few more herbs and deliver several potions. But you must tell me right away if you are feeling weak."

"You're Prince Arthur's servant!" Amarah looked stunned, and then she smiled. "Of course, that is why he was looking for you the other day." Her eyes glazed for a moment as if she were deep in thought. "You must be privy to a great deal of information."

"Get on with you Merlin. Quick, before he sends the guards in to drag you off to the stocks." Gaius said grabbing his potions bag.

"Right, I will be back tonight."

Merlin threw the curtains open in Arthur's chambers. He was whistling, or doing his best to whistle.

"MMMMMM" Arthur groaned. "_Why_ are you so cheery?" he threw his covers over his head.

"It is a beautiful day! And you, sire, shall not spend it in bed!" Merlin yanked the sheets off Arthur's bed pulling him onto the floor with it.

"What are you doing?" Arthur yelled

"These sheets haven't been washed in days! You're bound to get a rash."

"What's gotten into you?"

"Honestly?"

"No Merlin I'm asking you in jest, please keep your thoughts to yourself." Arthur stood up and walked around his changing curtain.

"Well, I will just tell you anyway. I think I may be in love."

"_What?_" Arthur popped around the corner shirtless and stood there.

"What, am I incapable of it?"

"You're not capable of a lot of things Merlin, but I never took you to be a romantic." Merlin threw Arthur a clean shirt aiming for his head and continued to gather his sheets.

"You shall not put me off my good mood."

"Fine then who is this lucky maid? Hmm oh is it Mary?"

"The cook's assistant?"

"Right."

"The one with the wart on her nose, whose hair is thinning?"

"Seems like just your type." Arthur came round to the table and took a swig from his goblet.

Merlin sighed and did not reply.

"Oh I've got it! Buttercup the beer wench! You spend enough time in the tavern I should have known. She has gotten a bit larger over these past few years, though many of us thought that wasn't possible, but you aren't one to judge a book by its cover."

"It's the girl from the raid!" Merlin was so frustrated his voice was perhaps a bit louder than he intended it to be.

Arthur almost spit the water out of his mouth.

"What? Is she alive? Gaius sounded as if she wouldn't make it another day!"

"Why do you sound disappointed? She is alive and beautiful actually. Her spirit is so light and her eyes..." Merlin sat down next to Arthur and rested his head in his hands. Arthur backed up his chair. He was clearly puzzled.

"You don't know her Merlin. She could have you enchanted." Arthur said quite seriously.

"She does..." Arthur kicked the chair Merlin was sitting on and it tipped backward taking Merlin with it.

"Stay here while I deliver this potion to Mr. Retger." Gaius said leaving Amarah outside a hovel a street from the main square. Amarah had never been good at following directions, and didn't think now was a good time to start. She needed to find out some information and the square was a good place to start. The market wasn't 100% put back together after the raid, but there were several cloth, jewelry and food stands.

"This is beautiful cloth." Amarah said trying to engage the merchant. She didn't look like anyone the merchant would trust. She was still dressed in Merlin's extra-large shirt and her torn trousers. She had wrapped a belt around the shirt to give herself a waist, but it didn't exactly make her look rich enough to be buying nice cloth.

"Right, thanks move along now." the merchant swatted her hands away.

"It's not your color anyway." A deep voice whispered in her ear. Amarah let out a shock of surprised energy. She had nothing to defend herself with. How could she have been so stupid?

"Woah missy, don't you remember an old friend?" She hadn't turned around yet, but she took the opportunity to rein in her emotions. His voice did sound familiar, then again, a lot of voices like that did. She turned around and smiled. Gwaine did his best to bow to her. He straightened himself and took a bite of an apple.

"You owe me 12 gold coins, Juliet."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Gwaine." She looked him seriously. She wished he wasn't there, but she tried to keep her emotions in check. "You have your way of making your living and I have mine. Don't judge me for it and I won't judge you for yours."

"I didn't know I was going to be fighting a girl."

"Neither did I."

"Ha! Still quick witted."

"You would have lost that money to me, even if I hadn't of bested you."

"You think so? How's that?" She laughed a bit and started to walk away, but he gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Fine, I will show you." Amarah pulled close to him. Her face drawn in very close to his, she could smell the sweet apple on his breath. She sighed a bit and the air between them started to tingle. Gwaine squinted his eyes a bit and cocked his head. His heart had started to beat heavy and hard in his chest. Her eyes shone bright blue. She was so beautiful.

When Gaius finished with Mr. Retger, Amarah had returned eating an apple.

"Where did you get that?"

"The man at the fruit stand."

"But you don't have any money?"

"Free samples." She replied. Gaius raised a suspicious eyebrow.

Arthur found Morgana brushing her hair in her chambers.

"Gwen, could you leave us for a moment?" Arthur asked when he walked in. He let his gaze linger a little longer on her than was appropriate.

"Of course, sire" Gwen smiled and curtsied. The she shut the door softly behind her.

"Morgana, I can't believe I'm coming to you for advice, "

"But?"

"But, Father isn't here and I can't ask Merlin."

"Well then what is it?" She picked up the brush Gwen had set down and continued to comb through her hair.

"I know you feel the same way I do about magic, but do you think it is right to arrest someone who has it, but can't wield it? Who just possess it?" Morgana stopped brushing her hair and turned to face him.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because you're a good person. I know father would just execute them on the spot."

"What have they done?"

"I'm not sure, I've only heard stories. They've done nothing in I can prove in Camelot, but they could do something. They could be a great threat."

"But they don't know how to use these powers? How can they be a threat then?"

"Perhaps I could just banish her. She is a known thief." Morgana's heart pounded a bit.

"You mean the thief the bandit spoke of? You know who it is?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Morgana turned around again and grabbed a pin for her hair. Her mind was racing. She must steal the ring before Arthur banishes this girl.

"Another wonderful meal! You are spoiling us!" Gaius raved over the roasted chicken Amarah had prepared. He was licking his fingers.

"Haha you are so generous!" Her smile and laugh were so bright the air in the small room was lit with joy.

"It is wonderful to have you. You could stay you know."

"In Camelot?" she asked sitting down to join them.

"Yes-"

"With us." Merlin said to his plate.

"But I-"

"Of course you could." Gaius interrupted her.

"You are very kind, but what would I do?"

"Cook!" Gaius shouted and they all laughed together.

It didn't take long before Gaius' full belly lulled him into a deep sleep.

Amarah and Merlin stayed at the table talking.

"Where are you from?" Merlin asked.

"I'm from so many different places now, it's hard to say."

"Well, where were you born? Do you have your parents?"

"No. My whole family was killed when I was very young. I didn't have anybody to take care of me."

"What did you do?"

"Honestly Merlin, I stole… a lot. There wasn't much else I could do. I got very good at it. No one would take in a broken girl with wild and strange powers, especially because magic is outlawed in so many places. Once people figured me out they made me leave. I eventually learned how to wield a sword and would enter into tavern fights. People would take bets; it's easy to bet against a girl. I had that advantage. So when I won, I won a lot." He remembered the scene in the forest. She had been so skilled with her sword.

"Sounds awful."

"It was. It is a lot nicer here Merlin, with you." She smiled at him. No one had showed her that much kindness, ever. She was determined to be more honest with him than she had been with anyone. He deserved that.

Thinking about her past had made her very sad. She did her best to hold her emotions in, like she had been doing around him this whole time. He put his hand over hers. His hand was large and warm and rough. She took her other hand and placed it on top of his, then he took his other hand and piled it on the very top. They laughed at the childish game. Merlin loved to see her smile. It made her eyes sparkle. They both paused for a few moments their hands still tangled together. He looked into her eyes and leaned forward a bit tilting his head.

"Now what shall we do?" she blurted out, interrupting the moment. She had never been with someone she had actually had feelings for. She didn't want to confuse him with her emotions. Merlin blinked a few times and leaned back again embarrassed.

"Sleep I guess."

"No, it's so early! Let's go out."

"Out? Where?"

"The tavern?" Merlin pushed back from the table taking up their cups.

"No, I've gotten myself in plenty of trouble not going to the tavern. I can't imagine what trouble I would get in if I went."

"Oh, let's find out!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away without giving him another chance to protest.

When they got to the outside of the tavern Merlin turned to her.

"I've not got that much on me."

"That won't be a problem. I'm an expert." She gave him a wink. Merlin wasn't sure what she meant by that, but when she said it her eyes shone brightly and her smile was so full of excitement he couldn't help but be roped in.

They went in and she headed straight for the counter while he lingered in the back. He was busy being awkward and had found a table in the back when Amarah had appeared with two tankards.

"How did you get those?" She just smiled and laughed at him. A small band started playing some jig in the corner.

"Oh a song! Let's dance please!" She pulled Merlin along again. His smile spread across his face. He had never met anyone like her before. He swung her around clumsily and she laughed. Other people couldn't help but notice the fun they were having and joined in. When Merlin was out of breath and begged to sit, she went up to the band. Merlin found his seat again and the band started a new tune, this time with Amarah singing along with them. Her voice quieted the noisy bar lulling all the rowdy patrons into a hushed silence. Her voice hung in the air and the crowd swayed gently to the tune. When she was finished everyone clapped and raised their glasses.

Merlin was on his third or fourth, he couldn't quite remember, when he lost track of Amarah. He found her sitting with an older gentleman. It took Merlin a moment to place him, but he was a guard from the palace. A pang of jealousy ran through him when he saw her hand on his. He had never really felt that before and wasn't sure how to react. He walked up to her with a stern look on his face, or as stern as he could get it considering he was pretty sure the room wasn't solid anymore.

"We should go."

"Thank you for your help." She said to the guard whose company she was keeping before she stood and walked over to Merlin.

"Who was that?" Merlin asked as they left the tavern. That tiny spark of jealousy from before had made itself into a knot in his stomach.

"A guard from the palace." Amarah answered. She was walking in front of him a bit. She was being careful to be very calm. It made him calm down a bit, but the drinks strengthened his emotions and she could sense it.

"Why were you holding his hand?" he had stopped walking. She signed and turned around to face him. She was serious now. She stepped up close to him so their faces met.

"Merlin I-" but she stopped herself. Instead she lifted herself up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. Their kiss was soft at first, he was so surprised and drunk his reaction was slow but he finally pulled her closer to him returning her kiss. Passion exploded between them, if he was drunk he didn't care, all he wanted now was her to kiss him, it didn't matter who passed or who saw. His heart was pounding hot tingling blood all through him fighting against the lethargy the booze created. She started to wobble a bit on her toes and was sinking back away from him, but he didn't want it to end. He pulled her off her feet by her waist to bring her closer, but she let out a pained gasp and pushed gently on him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry" Merlin apologized trying to examine her face to see how hurt she was. He felt so stupid now and his heart was still racing. He had never felt passion like that before, not even…

"No- it's fine. It's just where the sword hit me I think it maybe have bruised a rib."

"And now I've squashed you like a big doofus." Merlin said putting his hand on his head and walking a pace or two away.

"No please don't think that. I liked it, I loved it." She reached for his hand trying to keep her own emotions in check. "Don't worry about that guard. I was just asking about what happened to the bandits from the village."

"The ones that were chasing you?"

"Yes."

"Well I could've told you that, Arthur's got him locked in the dungeon."

"Don't be jealous Merlin. I was just talking." A bit of anger flared up between her. He could feel it this time. Her wild magic let out emotion like raw energy. It was magic. Could everything he feel for her be magic? No, he trusted her. There wasn't this push of energy when they had kissed. His heart gave a heavy thud at the thought. No, it was just real.

"I'm sorry. I'm drunk." He smiled at her and she returned it. His heart gave another eager thump. She grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his and they walked back together slowly.

When they got to the tower Gaius was still out cold. Amarah gave Merlin a sly smile and pulled him close to her biting shyly at her lower lip, a bit tipsy herself.

Their bodies met, and she brought him down to kiss his soft broad lips. He drew her closer meeting her passion. She broke away only to take his hand to lead him back to his room. Merlin blushed and a big a cheesy smile crossed his face.

"Wait, wait." he whispered a laugh in his voice but she didn't stop.

She closed the door behind them and kissed him again. He couldn't stop himself from returning it. He had wanted it, he wanted her. She was so beautiful. He cradled her face with his hands drawing her closer still. She surprised him when her mouth opened slightly and she left her tongue brush against his. His blood rushed and his heart pounded. He could kiss her like this forever. He mimicked her movement opening his mouth to hers. His head was spinning wild. She pulled away briefly catching her breath. She was having a very hard time keeping her emotions in check. They were building inside her. He was upset at the break but realized how necessary it was when his own breathing started to slow, but his head was still spinning.

"We can stop." She whispered.

"We could." Merlin answered "But I'd rather not." His boldness made him smile ear to ear. That was all the invitation she needed. She was obviously more experienced than he was, but it didn't bother him so much. She sat on the bed and he joined her, their mouths returning to each other as if it had been months since they last met. He brushed her hair away and kissed her softly on the neck. It made her let out a soft groan and a short and strong burst of emotion pulse out of her.

She was feeling exactly what he was. It encouraged him to continue his parade of soft kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. It was too much for her, and she fell back on the bed. He didn't immediately join her, it took a tender tug to get him to resume. He sat on his legs leaning over her. She ran her fingers under his shirt sending a shiver up his back. She caught his gaze then lightly guided his hand and skimmed it up the inside of her shirt being careful of her bandages. She rested it on gently on her breast. His body reacted pulsing against the fabric of his pants. She smiled and kissed him again. She pulled off his shirt and flipped him so that she lay on top of him. She began kissing his chest delicately letting the air from her breath tease the newly moistened kiss marks. His body squirmed.

"We should stop." Merlin said using all of his will power. She kissed the space right below his belly button sending another shock of pleasure through him.

"Ok. We can. Though I should tell you something Merlin, I'm not a maid. You needn't fear for my virtue. Though, I should more careful of yours." She scooted back and found his shirt that had been cast aside and laid it on his bare chest.

"No" He said too loudly and too quickly. She laughed at him and rolled to her side and propped her head up in her hand.

''This is not something you should take lightly, Merlin. Not everyone gets to choose how this happens." Anxiety pulsed out of her making the air between them get very serious.

Merlin laid there thinking briefly about how many times he had faced death. During those experiences he had often thought about how he could die without experiencing all that life had to offer. He turned to his side and propped his head up on his hands to mirror her. He stared into her now serious eyes. Her cheeks were still flushed with passion. He took his hand and stoked her cheek, it was so warm and soft. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had made him so happy these past few days. He leaned in and kissed her, timidly at first. She returned his kiss being careful not to push him. He ran his hand up her back and then down to her stomach exploring her skin. She let out a soft moan to announce her pleasure at his touch. He turned and boldly brought his body down so he lay flat on top of her.

"You are so beautiful Amarah." She brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately in reply pulling him tighter to her and lifting her hips to give him the right idea. Then she scooped two fingers on either sides of his trousers and gave a friendly tug. He responded instantly and pulled them off using his feet to kick them to the side, unwanted. She copied his motion and soon they were both on their own, nothing separated them. They pressed tightly against each other, the closeness created intense heat between them. She could feel the shy smile spread across his face as they continued to kiss.

"Do I amuse you?" she asked breathlessly.

"You only amaze me." He kissed her again gently. Then they consumed each other.

He noticed his body was pleasantly stiff in places, and then his eyes opened. He didn't want to move yet, but a scream made him jerk. He was in a smoke filled cottage looking onto a horrific scene. Bodies of a woman, child, and man lay lifeless on the floor. Struggled cries echoed to the back room where he was. He stood and followed them to a room where a large shirtless man lay flat on top of a young girl, both her hands crushed together in one of his. His other large brutal hand stroked her face. Merlin could hear her struggling to breathe, each gasp of air more desperate and pained than the previous as he pressed against her. The man's large and thick frame was obviously crushing into hers.

"_No!_" Merlin shouted. Tears started to stream down his face. He knew that he couldn't get to her, but he tried desperately banging against the magic wall using he shoulder to push against it. "Velavars!" he shouted and his eyes flashed yellow but the wall hung firm. "_Stop_!" he yelled, but he was helpless. The girl's cries finally stopped and her body gave up going limp under him.

Merlin gasped for air and fell sideways off the bed. Tears still stung in his eyes. He put his hand to his head.

"No." he whispered in the cold air. The candles he had lit were now mostly melted, but the night wasn't over yet. Amarah was gone.

"Amarah?" He asked to the empty room. "Amarah?"

He looked around the room. Her belt that held the dagger was gone. Merlin wasted no time; he grabbed his shirt and headed straight for the dungeons. He was half way through the darkened halls when the castle bells started to ring out. Guards came running down the hallway. Merlin quickened his pace.

"Merlin!" he spun around to see Arthur in full chainmail and sword looking serious as death.

"Why are the bells ringing?"

"The seal-my ring- Merlin, it's gone. Do you know the damage it could do in the wrong hands? It could be the ruin of Camelot." Merlin looked stunned, it was not the reason he was expecting.

"Merlin, where is that girl?" Merlin looked at Arthur but he was awe struck and speechless.

"Merlin! Get your head on right, where is she?" Merlin blinked a few times his mind racing trying to grab at anything.

"I don't know sire."

"She's not with you? Or Gaius? Have you seen her all night?" Merlin leaned against the wall and put his hand on his chin

"Yes, she was with me tonight."

"Why are you out here now? Merlin where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Merlin, this is serious, I suspect she was the one to steal the ring."

"How? Why would she? She has no use of it."

"Maybe not her, but many people would pay a handsome price for it! Leon! Tell the guards to be on the lookout for a girl with black hair and blue eyes! Find her! Where were you tonight Merlin?" He didn't answer right away, he was still trying to process everything. He was so confused.

"The tavern. She was there with me too." Arthur threw his hands up and started walking quickly down the hall, Merlin followed.

"What?"

"Merlin, at least 3 people reported being robbed at the tavern tonight. Their purses emptied, but still hanging on them. They thought it could be sorcery. This girl is very good at what she does. We should have rid ourselves of her when we had the chance! It's my fault, I knew what she was."

Merlin's memory flashed back to her bringing back the two tankards. She hadn't had any money when she went to the bar.

"It can't be her. This must be some mistake."

"I'm sorry Merlin; sometimes people just aren't what they seem." Arthur charged ahead and Merlin shook his head a bit. He couldn't argue with that. When Arthur was out of sight he turned toward the dungeons again. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, the two guards that usually play dice were knocked out cold, and one of them was bleeding a bit.

Merlin quickened his pace around the corner.

"Finally, my nightmares can end."

"Oh beautiful one, have you been chasing me all this time? All these years"

"You know I have. You killed my family! The thought of killing you has been all that has kept me alive."

"Ah, revenge can be a powerful thing."

"Yes, and now, I shall have it." Merlin saw her small figure lunge at the bandit. She had closed the door to the cell so he couldn't escape. He had fought her before and expected the attack. He dodged her quickly and landed a hard punch on her side, right where the sword had hit her. She gasped and fell to the floor still clutching the dagger. Anxiety, fear, and pure anger pulsed wildly through the air; it was so intense Merlin put his hands on his chest. His eyes started to water and he tried to hold back, but he yelled:

"Stop!" The bandit turned to where the noise had come from giving Amarah the perfect opportunity. She quickly plunged the dagger into his side. He let out an unnatural howl. She ripped it out and plunged it into his back using all of the force she had. The bandit fell to the floor balling up in pain.

"O beautiful one… Your father would be so proud." He let out a chocked laugh before becoming still. Amarah fell to her knees and a wave of relief replaced the adrenaline and fear. Her breathing was rough and she grabbed at her side, then she leaned over placing her hands on the ground in front of her.

"Amarah, open the door!" Merlin tried to convince her but she wasn't paying any attention to him. "Amarah?" the emotional wave was too much for her. She went limp hitting the floor. The bandit began to stir; he was gathering whatever strength he had in his last moments. He took his chance and reached for the dagger now alone on the ground.

"Sesmealis!" Merlin's eyes glowed yellow and the door sparked open and the bandit flew violently against the wall. He hit it with such force he wouldn't get up again. Merlin turned to Amarah kneeling next to her. He shook her awake, her blue eyes opening slightly.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I had too. I've been searching for so long. Revenge is not something that can be so easily forgotten."

"Down here!" Guards yelled from the top of the stairs.

"We have to go! "Merlin pulled her up and flung her arm over his shoulder to steady her.

"But maybe if I explained it all to Arthur he would understand?"

"No, it's not that." Merlin hurried them down the dungeon corridor.

"They think you have stolen the royal seal." Merlin stopped a moment for a breather. "Have you?"

"What? No! I don't even know what it looks like!"

"Did you steal from people at the tavern?" Amarah was silent, her eyes wide. Her anxiety raised the atmosphere around them so it started to tingle.

"You did. So what did you take from the guard Amarah?" She couldn't help the tears from starting down her face.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..I-" Amarah held up a large set of keys. Merlin was awe struck. He felt so betrayed.

"Merlin I needed to kill Rugen. It has been my reason for living. It has gotten me through winters with no food and not enough shelter. He took everything from me. You know he has." She walked closer to Merlin, tears flowing from her eyes. "Please understand."

Merlin's memory quickly flashed to the dream he had had last night of the room with the lifeless family and the girl struggling under the weight of a large and crude man.

"Every time I see it, I feel it all over again." She said staring at the ground. She looked so defeated.

Merlin pulled Amarah to him in an embrace. She placed her head on his shoulder and hugged him tightly around her. A wild mix of emotions buzzed around them.

"This way!" Guards shouted from down the hall.

"We have to get you out of here. They will never believe you. I have to find the person that really took the seal. You have to leave Camelot."

Amarah nodded her head.

"Just tell me the way." Merlin led her down the maze of corridors to the door at the edge of the forest. He held his hand out and the lock sparked and the door swung open.

"You must run. They will be looking for you." Amarah grasped Merlin's hand.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined everything. I could have stayed with you. I would have loved it." Her eyes were shining with sadness and grief. Merlin knew she was being honest. He leaned down and cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Their lips meeting and a burst of passion exchanged between them. He pulled her closer into his arms.

"I understand why you did it. Stay safe, please. I don't want to lose you like this." Merlin heard the guard's armor clank together as they passed the corridor they were in, it wouldn't be long before they turned to search this one.

"These woods and I are good friends."

"But you have nothing."

"That is not true. I have you. For so many years it was the need for revenge, now it is finally something good." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek.

"I will find the real thief, I promise."

"Goodbye then." Their mouths met once more. Then before he could open his eyes again she was gone.

_Next time on Merlin_

Morgause: You have the ring sister?

Morgana: Now we will see how Uther handles all the kingdoms against him!

Uther: You must continue your search!

Arthur: It has been months since the seal has disappeared.

Leon: We have to do something, sire, or the kingdom will fall. We will be attacked from every corner! You will lose your people.

Gwaine: But she can control it! I've experienced it, Merlin. She could make any man love her. You don't know if it was magic.

Gaius: Listen to reason Merlin. You can't trust her! She has used her powers against men before.

Merlin: No, I don't believe that Gaius. And I know Morgana stole the ring, I just have to prove it.

Guard: They have captured the thief sire!

Arthur: Where's the ring?

Guard: She isn't talking.

Uther: Then make her talk! This is a matter of great urgency. Arthur, you must make her reveal where the ring is, no matter the method.

Guard: Yes, but there is one thing, sire. She is with child.

~_Merlin~ _


End file.
